Missing Romione Moments
by HermioneGranger919
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Moments between Ron and Hermione that I thought of while watching the movies or reading the books that I thought would be cute. Suggestions are welcome
1. Detention With Umbridge

**Hi everyone! This is my new missing moments series. Every chapter is a different time and place(most likely). I don't know how long this'll be. I have a few ideas, but I'd love some suggestions!**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing. All rights to Jo Rowling**

**Alright first chapter-**

**Fifth year, Umbridge's class(in the book/movie when Harry gets his first detention with Umbridge)**

**Omniscient PoV**

"I don't know, maybe... Lord Voldemort?" Harry said, irritated, to Professor Umbridge.

"Children, there's nothing out there that will hurt you." Umbridge assured the class.

"Yes there is! We need to be trained-"

"Mr. Potter, that's enough." Umbridge said, walking back to the front of the class.

"But Professor, Harry's right. We need to be ready for anything that happens." Hermione said defensively.

"Miss Granger-"

"No! We need to be taught how to fight You-Know-Who, not this-" Hermione said louder, slamming her hands on the table and standing up.

"Detention, Granger!" Umbridge yelled before Hermione could finish her sentence.

Hermione became silent, then slowly sat down.

"My office tonight. 8 o'clock. _Sharp_."

* * *

"Hermione, I'm sorry you got detention."

"It's okay, Harry." Hermione said as she walked down a corridor with Harry and Ron.

"But I feel bad. It's my fault. I should've gotten detention, not you."

"No it's not, Harry. You didn't make me stand up and talk. I chose to. Well, here I am. See you two later. Bye Ron." she said, giving Ron a slight smile and a blush creeped into her face that was barely noticable. But Ron saw it.

He raised his hand slightly and murmured something in return. She walked into the classroom, climbed the stairs to Umbridge's office, and knocked twice.

"Come in." a high, female voice said.

She walked in to see Umbridge sipping a cup of tea.

"Come, sit. You'll be writing lines for me." she said, indicating to the seat next to her.

Hermione sat down and picked up the quill that laid on a blank piece of parchment.

"What am I suppose to write?" Hermione asked.

"'I must not be an insufferable know-it-all.'"

"I thought this was punishment for disrupting in class. That statement has nothing to do with what I did."

"I'm the teacher, and you're the student. Now write." she said, taking a few steps away from her.

"How many times?"

"As long as it takes for the message to..._sink in_."

"You haven't given me any ink."

"You won't be needing any."

Hermione gave her an odd look, then began to write.

_I must not be an insufferable know-it-all_

Once she wrote it, the skin on the back of her hand started to burn. She looked at it to see her neat cursive slowly cut into her skin. It was painful, but she didn't show how bad it hurt. She only let out little noises as she watched the words appear on her hand. _I must not be an insufferable know-it-all_.

Umbridge walked in front of Hermione, giving her an innocent look. "Something wrong?" she asked in a mock-clueless tone.

Hermione stared at her for a moment. "No, nothing." she said, then continued writing.

* * *

It was really late when Hermione got back to Gryffindor Tower that night. She picked up the bag she had left in there earlier, sat down on the couch, and pulled out a homework assignment.

"Hey Hermione." someone said quietly, making her jump.

She looked up to see Ron standing in front of her.

"Ron, what are you doing up? I thought you would've went to bed ages ago."

"I was worried about you. How was it?"

"Well, it _was_ detention, Ron."

He sat down next to her and she started to unroll her assignment.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Ron asked, looking closer.

"What d'you mean? My hand's fine." she said, trying to hide it from him.

He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled it towards him.

"_'I must not be an insufferable know-it-all'_... Hermione, you are not a know-it-all."

"But I am insufferable. Everyone says so." she said sadly.

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Hermione. You're the most amazing, brilliant person I know... Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a bit."

He touched it, and she cringed. "Okay, maybe more than a little." she laughed softly.

He kissed the top of her hand, making her blush. "Thanks." she said, looking at the floor shyly.

He put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"If she does that to you again, I'll kick her pink arse."

She laughed. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"Glad to. No, have to... I wish people could see you the way I do. Then nobody would tease you or be mean to you again."

"And how exactly do you see me?"

He paused for a moment. "Like a beautiful flower in a garden of weeds. In other words, if someone could make the perfect person, they wouldn't even begin to compare with you."

"Really?"

"Truly."

She smiled and fell asleep on his shoulder. He stayed up to watch her sleep for awhile, then laid down.

"Night Hermione." he whispered, then fell asleep.

**Okay, sooo I wasn't really sure where to end this, so I just kinda went along with it. And not the best thing I've ever written, but they get better! R&R pleaseee!**


	2. Portkey

**Sorry it took me so long to update everyone!**

**CHAPTER INFORMATION-**

**4th year, going to The Quidditch World Cup. Taking the Portkey.**

"Hurry up kids! We have to get to the Portkey." Mr. Weasley said.

Ron and Harry were walking slowly behind everyone else, still tired.

"C'mon you two!" Hermione said, grabbing their hands and walking faster.

Ron's ears went red at Hermione's touch. Harry looked over at him and smirked. Ron glared at him.

They reached the top of the hill. The only thing that was there was an old boot.

"Everyone grab hold of the boot!" Mr. Diggory said, getting on his knees.

Ron took the spot next to Hermione. He looked at her, and he noticed she looked a little nervous.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine... This is just my first Portkey..."

"You can hold my hand. I mean, if you want to... If it would-" he stopped as she took his free hand in hers.

"Harry! Grab on!" Arthur shouted.

They were transported into an odd vortex type of thing. Hermione looked around, gripping the boot tightly, unaware that she was also gripping Ron's hand just as hard.

"Let go kids!" Arthur said.

Everyone let go, and the Weasley kids, Harry and Hermione all screamed. Hermione made sure she still had Ron's hand.

She landed with a thud on the ground.

_'Wait...this doesn't feel like the ground. And what are my lips...?' _she thought, opening her eyes.

Her eyes widened as she saw she was laying on top of Ron, her lips on his.

She pulled away, looking down at him. Ron seemed calm, a bit of lust reflecting in his eyes. Hermione thought she might have the same expression on her own face. He put his hand on the back of her head and gently pulled her back down to his face. He started kissing her, and she was shocked for a moment, but started kissing him back. She felt him sit up, not breaking the kiss, and putting her on his lap. The kiss became a bit deeper, Ron starting to open his mouth a bit wider. She followed his lead.

She didn't know how long they'd been there, but she didn't care. She put her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer to him. They only broke apart when they heard whistling and clapping. They looked to their right to see Fred, George, and Ginny standing there. Fred and George were the ones clapping and whistling, while Ginny just stood there smiling.

Ron and Hermione blushed deep red, and Hermione crawled off Ron's lap, not making eye contact with him. She just stared at the ground, redder than anyone had ever seen her. Ron shot a dirty look at his siblings, but he was still a bit red.

"Aw c'mon. You guys can keep going! Just pretend we're not here." Fred said.

Hermione stood up and started to walk away from him, still staring at the ground.

"Hermione-" Ron said, getting up.

She shook her head in fast movements, not looking at any of them as she walked past Fred, George and Ginny.

Ron walked past them, and George said "Show's over?"

He whipped around and glared at his brother. "Shut up. You ruined it."

* * *

Later that night, Ron went into Hermione's tent. She was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi Ron..." she said quietly, not looking at him.

"I'm so sorry about them. They're stupid gits sometimes." he said, sitting on the couch next to her.

She hesitated for a moment, then looked up at him. They stared at each other for a moment, then Ron slowly leaned in again. Their lips met, and Hermione set down her book and moved closer to him. After a few minutes, there were cheers coming from the doorway.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" Ron said, whipping around, then running after them out of the tent.

**So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Please review!**


	3. OWL Results

**Okay, soo... I don't know if this would be in 5th or 6th year, but it's after Harry, Ron and Hermione have taken their O.W.L.s. Probably not my BEST chapter, but ah well.**

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, wringing her hands.

"Has the post arrived yet?" she asked for what seemed like the hundreth time.

"No, Hermione. Again." Ron said, rolling his eyes. It was obvious he was getting annoyed.

_'She's the smartest witch in our year, if not the whole school! Why is she worrying so much!' _Ron thought angrily to himself.

"Oh I _know_ I messed up on Ancient Runes. I mistranslated something."

Ron rolled his eyes again. "Hermione! Stop worrying!"

"I can't!" she said.

_'Sometimes it seems like all she worries about is her stupid grades. Like she doesn't even care about Harry or Ginny or me...' _he thought. The last part made him frown a bit, but then Hermione asked "Is the post here now?" and his anger came back.

They faintly heard owls in the distance. Hermione became wide-eyed, then grabbed Ron and Harry's hands without realizing it. She squeezed with all the force she had.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron practically yelled, jerking his hand away from her.

"Oh. Sorry Ron, Harry." she said, looking guiltily down at the table.

Harry patted her comfortingly. "It's okay, Hermione."

The owls swooped into the Great Hall, descending to the students. When Ron, Harry and Hermione's came down, they reached for them. Hermione was shaking horribly, so she could barely get the letter off the owl's leg. She finally managed to get it off and the owl flew away. She fumbled to open the letter, and opened it slowly. She stared down at it blankly for a moment, then Ron spoke up.

"Let me guess. You got all O's?"

"No..." she said quietly.

"Oh, Hermione, did you get an E? That's _so_ terrible!" Ron said mockingly.

"Ron-" Harry said, trying to stop him.

"I failed two classes, Hermione! Stop being so worried about your grades, because you know they're going to be perfect!" Ron yelled.

She looked on the verge of tears. She ran out of the Great Hall, leaving her bag and results on the table.

"Good going, Ron." Harry said sarcastically. He looked at Hermione's grades. "Ron, look."

Ron picked up the paper so Harry and himself could see. Almost all failing grades.

"But...these aren't...Hermione...something has to be wrong with these!" Ron said, then ran out of the hall.

He ran through the corridors until he found Hermione sitting on the floor near a classroom, knees to her chest, turning her wand in her finger tips. She grabbed both ends firmly and started to push...

"Hermione, no!" Ron said, snatching her wand out of her hands. "Don't break it!"

"Why not, Ronald? I'm no good at magic, so I may as well just give up. Maybe I shouldn't even bother coming back next year..." she said, tears sliding down her face.

Ron cupped her cheeks in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"But Hermione, you're brilliant! Especially at magic! You always get better grades than me and Harry."

"Not according to _that_." Hermione said, looking at the paper sticking out of Ron's robes pocket.

He pulled it out and looked at it. "Hermione, I know this isn't right. You have all O's. They just messed up your grades."

"Are you sure?"

"Mione, you know how many people call you 'The Brightest Witch of Her Age'? Of course I'm sure!"

She smiled at him.

"And I'm sorry for being such an arse. I was just jealous..."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. Because I knew you'd have all good grades, yet you were so worried about it."

"I'm sorry, too."

"So...are we good?"

"Great." she smiled.

He smiled, then looked down at her hand. They stood there silently for awhile, and slowly, he took her hand. He looked back up at her, and saw she was looking at their hands. When she looked up at him, expressionless. But a smile creeped onto her face and spread widely across her face. Ron smiled too, and started to lead her back to the Great Hall.

"So what if the grades are real?" Hermione asked.

"Then I guess I'll have to tutor you."

"You? A _tutor_? I can barely get you to pay attention in class!"

They both laughed, and McGonagall hurried up to them.

"Miss Granger! I have-" she said, but stopped when she saw her and Ron holding hands.

They looked at the ground and blushed, but McGonagall smiled.

"I have your real O.W.L. results. Somehow they mixed up your grades with Vincent Crabbe's." she said, handed Hermione the slip of paper, and walked away.

Hermione quickly opened up the paper and read it.

"All O's and an E!" she exclaimed, flung her arms around Ron and hugged him.

"Congratulations!"

She pulled away from him. "What classes did you get failing grades in?"

"Divination and History of Magic. I'm going to drop Divination though."

"Well, I could tutor you in History of Magic...if you wanted." she said, smiling slightly.

"I'd love that." he said, smiling.

They stood there, then started to inch closer and closer to each other. Their lips were just centimeters apart when Harry walked out from the Great Hall. They sprung away from each other, blushing madly.

Harry looked between them oddly. "What were you guys up to?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Hermione said, turning even redder.

Harry stared at her, unsure, then just shrugged. "Here's your bag, Hermione."

"Oh, thanks."

They all stood there awkwardly for awhile, then Harry said, "We should head to class."

"Yeah, right." Ron said, then started to walk behind him. Hermione came up next to Ron and took his hand again. He smiled and squeezed her hand, staring into her eyes.

Harry turned his head so he could see them, and smiled as they held hands and smiled like idiots at one another.

_'Finally.' _he thought, shaking his head and smiling wider.

* * *

**How was it? I don't think it was very good but...I didn't really have any more ideas. Please, if you have ideas, share them with me! I will give you full credit and dedicate the chapter to you!**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Wrote this for my Harry Potter Facebook page awhile ago, so I decided to make it a chapter on here.**

Ron sat in the common room, doing potions homework. He glanced over at Hermione, who was reading, since she already had her homework done. She looked up and caught him staring at him, and huffed.

'I should really go apologize...that way we could get back to how we were...' he thought to himself.

He got up and sat next to her on the couch.

"Hey Hermione." he said, somewhat nervously.

"Hello, Ronald." she said icily.

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry."

"Ronald, I don't have time for your childish... Wait, what?" she asked, taken aback.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk after the Ball. I guess I was just..."

"Just...what?"

"I guess I might've gotten a little jealous..."

"Of Viktor?"

"Yeah. But I guess I'll just have to accept your decision."

"Um, Ron, me and Viktor have decided to be just friends. I would've told you, but we weren't exactly on speaking terms until just now."

"Oh. Why'd you decide to be just friends?"

"Because there's someone else..."

Ron's body tensed. "Who is it?" he asked, trying not to go red.

"You."

"M-me?" he asked.

"Yes, Ron. You."

Ron thought for a moment. Hermione bit her lip, worried.

"I mean, if you don't feel the same way, I understand..." she said, gathering her things, stood, and started to walk away.

Someone caught her hand. She turned to see Ron standing behind her, lightly grasping her hand. He tightened his grip, and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I do feel the same way, Mione." he said, smiling down at her.

She smiled, too, and hugged him. After a moment, they pulled back a bit, and stared into each others eyes. Ron slowly leaned down and trapped her lips in his. They broke apart, and smiled.

"I love you, Ron."

"Love you too, Mione."

**Not very good, but... And sorry for the long wait!**


	5. An Apology and Some Dancing

"You ruin EVERYTHING, Ronald!" Hermione yelled angrily.

Ron and Harry hurried away up the stairs, headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Good job, Ron. You made Hermione cry. _Again_."

"Well if she would stop being such a-"

"Such a what, Ron? What did Hermione do that was so bad?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Harry shook his head. "You should really go apologize."

"For what!" Ron asked, outraged.

"For being such an arse." he said, then walked on without him.

Ron watched him go, mouth gaping, with an angry expression on his face. He sat down on a window ledge, still fuming. After a few minutes, he calmed down.

"Maybe I was a little harsh to Hermione…" Ron said quietly to himself.

He walked back down to the Great Hall and saw Hermione sitting on the stairs, crying and massaging her foot. He quietly and slowly approached her. He stood behind her for a moment. She noticed someone standing behind her and turned around. She sent him an angry look through her tears and stood up. She turned away from him and walked back into the Great Hall. He ran after her.

"Hermione, wait." he said, grabbing her hand gently.

She jerked it away from him. "What?" she said flatly, still walking away from him.

"Please, Hermione." he said. He managed to get in front of her, and he placed his hands on her arms and stared into her eyes.

She sighed. "What is it, Ronald?" she said, a little less angry.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I was being stupid and overreacted."

"Ron….wait, you're _apologizing_?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. And I really am sorry."

"Well… I forgive you."

"Good."

They stood there in awkward silence for a moment. A slow song started to play, and Ron glanced at Hermione. She glanced at him, too, and he looked away. She turned her attention to the dance floor, where the only two people dancing were Ginny and Neville. She smiled at them.

"Erm, Hermione?" Ron said nervously.

"Yes?"

"Would you maybe, um, like to dance?"

She smiled up at him. "Love to."

He smiled back at her, took her hand, and led her onto the dance floor. They slowly started to dance, but Ron kept stumbling because he was nervous. Hermione just giggled. After a few minutes, she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. His ears went red, but he smiled.

Across the dance floor, Ginny was watching them. She nudged Neville and motioned to them. They both smiled and continued to dance.

The song ended, and Hermione was almost asleep on Ron's shoulder.

"Mione?"

"Mmmm?"

"We have to go back to the Common Room now."

Ron took a little step back, but she just slid down to his chest. He smiled down at her, and propped her back up on his shoulder. He thought for a moment about what he should do, then just decided to take her up himself. He carefully removed her from his shoulder, turned her around, and picked her up in his arms. He headed to the Common Room with the sleeping Hermione in his arms the whole way.

When they got there, he set her down on the couch, knowing he wouldn't be able to get into the girls' dormitories. He settled in next to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Mione."


End file.
